Un prodigio que nunca escucha
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Escucha antes de hablar.


¿No es genial tener lo que quieras, Koshimae?

¿Reproche? ¿Lamento? ¿Broma? No identificó cual era el sentimiento que le transmitía, mucho menos logró ver a través de esos orbes castaños el dolor que estaba impreso.

Una mala broma para el pelirrojo, y una frase cualquiera para el prodigio del Este. ¿Quién iba a saberlo? Terminar por ser rivales incluso en el amor. Ser rivales por lo que jamás creyeron y mucho antes de empezar, el final ya había sido decidido.

Por la mañana, el joven amante del Tenis había tomado una resolución, declararse a ese amor de primavera, a ese amor que de buenas a primeras había conseguido conquistarlo, por las constancias que aunque no eran para él sino para el prodigio de Seigaku, la fue conociendo poco a poco y se dio cuenta de la encantadora personalidad que tenía, desde la tímida sonrisa hasta los sonrojos que el apellido Echizen provocaba en las mejillas. Una criatura –a sus ojos de semi adolescente.- sorprendente, maravillosa.

Era por eso y más que con las ropas de siempre –no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba.-, se dirigió al instituto Seigaku, donde consecuentemente fue la excusa de los últimos días de tener un partido contra el rival que apenas deparaba su presencia en el colegio, a veces sin las ganas necesarias… Había notado raro a Koshimae –como le gustaba llamarlo.- y no hallaba la razón de ello.

Soltó un suspiro al no encontrar a su objetivo, la nieta de la entrenadora al parecer había salido más temprano de lo normal para hacer los exámenes prueba para el siguiente nivel.

Que le iba a hacer, ahora no tenía las energías necesarias para estar con Echizen y que el mismo le ignorara. Ingresó a las canchas por mera rutina, en el Seigaku se iban acostumbrando a verlo jugar con cualquiera de los regulares, incluso le llegaron a preguntar si se uniría al equipo y este contestaba en automático que era imposible abandonar al equipo del que era capitán. Estaban ya en su tercer año de la escuela Junior.

Prodigios.

Siempre sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¡Ryu-¡— Agitó la mano en el aire hasta detenerse, sin llegar a completar la frase que con ánimos de verla había anticipado desde unos metros atrás. Ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón quebrantándose poco a poco.

— ¡Sakuno, sal conmigo! — Ahí estaba, la frase que por mucho tiempo había temido escuchar de labios de su eterno rival. No tuvo el valor de interferir ante la declaración que por demás parecía sincera, y lo que más quería era ver a la castaña feliz, ¿Cierto?

— R-Ryoma… — El titubeó en la voz imprimió el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que estaban siendo presentes en esos dos tortolos. — Yo… ¡Yo! — Fue incapaz de articular palabra, el sonrojo alrededor de las mejillas y el jugueteo de los dedos dieron por sentado para el peli rojo que esa sería respuesta afirmativa y ya ni quería escucharla, los sentimientos les estaban jugando una mala pasada y las lágrimas se acumulaban dentro de los orbes sin control.

Se limpió con el ante brazo las gotas saladas que empezaron a escapar. Huir de ahí es lo que tenía que hacer, huir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Escapar de sus problemas.

— ¡Kintaro! — Exclamó Echizen, muy tarde había sido cuando logró verlo. Muy a pesar de la respuesta decidió seguirlo para pedir una disculpa, sabía que a ese travieso niño le gustaba la principiante en el tenis. — ¡Espera! — No es que tuviera mala condición física, pero esa carrera lo había dejado fatigado debido al previo entrenamiento que tuvo para buscar los regulares y al nuevo "pilar" del Seigaku.

¿No es genial tener lo que quieras, Koshimae? — Aquella pregunta lo paralizó por completo, ¿En qué demonios pensaba el menor? — A Sakuno, por ejemplo… — Y ese fue el preciso instante en que lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa triste, lagrimas recorriendo ambas mejillas hasta tocar el piso y la vista fija en el piso.

¡Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de hablar al azabache debido a la expresión que mostró! Un golpe demasiado bajo seguro había sido para él, o un tonto egoísta era Echizen.

Si tan solo se hubiera enterado…

Sakuno jamás lo había aceptado, muy tarde había sido para declararse y ahora, su muy recién amigo confundía las cosas… Si tan solo hubiera escuchado las palabras de la castaña antes de salir corriendo….

"¡Yo no puedo corresponderte! ¡A mí me gusta Kintaro!"

Y el fuerte dolor en el pecho… De eso no podría salvarse tan fácilmente.


End file.
